


Sounds So Personal

by demoka



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Johanna's always needling Katniss for a reaction.Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - bite as requested by fresh_brainss.





	

Johanna was hardly ever quiet unless it was for a power play.

Katniss was such a private person, always keeping to herself and never bringing attention to herself unless it was necessary.

So of course, once they had bonded and become closer, Johanna always did her utmost best to draw out sounds from Katniss.

She’d tease, prod and poke…

…and sometimes she’d kiss, lick and suck.

Katniss gave her no such satisfaction until one night Johanna tries using teeth.

The ragged moan that Katniss finally releases makes Johanna come right there and then. Katniss’ nails digging into her scalp was just a bonus.


End file.
